Conventional game controllers with handles are designed as having fixed handles. That is, the handles are fixed at particular angle. In such manner, even though a user finds that it is difficult hold the game controller, the user has to get used to it.
In addition to a game controller, most users have one or more home-use remote control for controlling corresponding household appliances, e.g. a TV and an air conditioner. Conventional game controller and home-use remote controls are usually scattered on a desk, making a room messy and space taking.
Besides, a conventional game controller has single function of controlling game progress while a conventional home-use remote control has single function of controlling a household appliance. Both the game controller and the home-use remote control need to be enhanced and improved.